fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Journey of a Lifetime
Journey of a Lifetime is the first story in the Pérez Chronicles series. Story The story starts off with Krystal laying in bed, holding onto a large octopus plushie. She wakes up to see it. :Krystal: I keep forgetting I bought that... Why have I been dreaming of weird octopus shit recently? Krystal goes to a desk in her room and opens a notepad, which appears to be filled with many drawings of octopuses. :Krystal: (sighing) I need to get my brain checked. Krystal hears a knock at her door, and answers to two large henchmen at the door. :Henchman #1: Miss Pérez? :Krystal: How do you know my name? The henchman hesitates, which causes Krystal to bring the heel of her boot down on the henchman's foot, causing him to cry out in pain. :Krystal: How the fuck do you now my name?! :Henchman #1: W-well, Miss Pérez- Krystal twists her heel around a bit. :Henchman #1: Agh, you're the ruler of this universe! Krystal lifts her heel off the henchman's foot. :Krystal: What? ---- Krystal is seen in her living room, with the two henchmen on the couch. The first henchman has an ice pack on his foot. :Krystal: So, I rule over this entire universe? :Henchman #2: Yes. :Krystal: ...When exactly was this decided? :Henchman #1: We don't know, we're just henchmen who were asked to take you to the Throne planet. :Krystal: ...The Throne planet? What kind of name is that? :Henchman #2: Well, it's the planet where the throne to the universe is so... can you think of anything better? :Krystal: ...Fair enough, let's just go. The three leave to see a large spaceship. Eliza is seen looking at the ship. :Eliza: Krystal's got something on for her to enter that ship. I gotta find out. Eliza manages to sneak into the ship as they set off. ---- Krystal is then shown in the ship with a notepad, drawing what appears to be the Solar System. A red glove then grabs her by her jacket collar, and pulls her into another room. :Krystal: Eliza? What the fuck are you doing here?! :Eliza: Well, queen Krystal- :Krystal: How did you know I'm a queen now? :Eliza: Certain sources. :PA: The Throne planet is just ahead. Krystal prepares for landing as the ship docks. She is taken off the ship to a large castle. :Krystal: ...Whoa. Krystal looks around, seemingly amazed by the size of the castle. She and the henchmen continue onward, with Eliza following extremely discreetly. They see an old man sat on a throne, sat in front of a large crowd of different species of aliens. :Old Man: Krystal Jacqueline Pérez... :Krystal: How does everyone know my name?! :Old Man: ...I give you, new ruler of this universe, this crown. The old man takes the crown off his head and places it on Krystal's head, followed by raucous cheering. ---- Krystal, seemingly confused about what happened, is seen back in the ship. :Krystal: ...New ruler of the universe... who made this choice, seriously? Why would they pick a 19 year old girl to rule over a gigantic, vast cluster of galaxies? :Eliza: I don't know. I've lived for 21,000 years and I've seen all sorts of weird choices. This one doesn't even compare to them. :Krystal: I thought you were 21. :Eliza: I'm 21 millenia old, yeah. I just have the body of a 21 year old. The two henchmen go back to the ship. :Henchman #1: So, Queen Krystal, are you wanting to go back to Earth? :Krystal: Yeah. Krystal returns to drawing in a notepad, drawing what appears to be a large, highly detailed squid. :Krystal: Okay, what is it with me and fucking tentacles? ---- That night, Krystal is seen squirming in her sleep, seemingly having a nightmare. :Krystal: Nngh, Dad, come back... Krystal gasps and wakes up, to see her dad's ghost, causing her to scream. :Krystal's Dad: Krystal... you rule this universe now...? :Krystal: H-how do you know? :Krystal's Dad: I may be dead, but I know what's going on. Look, Krystal, you have to forget about me. I'm getting in your way, It's time you forgot. It's what's holding you down from being all you could be. I've been gone for 15 years now, you can't cling onto the past. Goodbye Krystal... :Krystal: Dad!! The spectral shape of Krystal's dad disappears, and Krystal bursts into tears. She then gets a call from Eliza. :Eliza: ...Are you alright? :Krystal: No, I'm not alright. I need some way to forget about my dad apparently... :Eliza: ...Right. Well, some alien has crash-landed and from what I heard is after you. She says she wants to be the next ruler of the universe. Krystal starts shaking violently, squeezing the octopus plushie to the point it almost bursts and she screams at the top of her lungs. She gets her clothes on and walks out of the apartment complex in anger. ---- Krystal storms over to Eliza's apartment, and talks to Eliza. :Krystal: So, where is this alien exactly? :Eliza: I don't know. All I can say is that she's in Anaheim somewhere. Krystal sighs heavily and goes out searching. :Eliza: Just so you know, she has four eyes! Krystal searches late into the night, and has no success. As she is about to give up, a mysterious figure appears. :Krystal: W-who are you? :Mysterious figure: No one in particular. The figure prepares to attack Krystal, but is unprepared for Krystal's counter-strike and is knocked back a distance. :Krystal: Don't fuck with me. I'm from Fullerton, and I know to get shit done. The now dazed alien reveals her name as Vindosa. ---- Eliza is seen back in her apartment with Krystal. :Eliza: So, you knocked this alien chick out? :Krystal: Yeah. I felt a huge adrenaline rush flow through me and it was weird. I swear my brain just snapped 'cause I'd just seen my dad's ghost. :Eliza: ...I know this may not be something you're up for, but I can look into your mind if you want, see what else could've caused you to snap. :Krystal: (sighing) Alright. Eliza looks into Krystal's eyes with a hypnotic stare, and goes into her mind. :'Eliza': Okay, tentacles, tentacles, tentacles... wait, who's this guy? :'Krystal': Does he have a red Mohawk? :'Eliza': Yeah. :'Krystal': That's Nick, a guy I know. He's a really cool guy and I want to marry him someday. ''Eliza ventures deeper into Krystal mind. :Eliza: I can't see anything that would cause you to burst out in anger... :Krystal: Weird. Eliza goes out of Krystal's mind. :Eliza: Yeah, I think it was just an adrenaline rush. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Stories Category:RTA's Things Category:The Pérez Chronicles